


"It's ALWAYS You"

by ChelleBee53



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: A prequel to the "Bruno and Boots" series.
Kudos: 2





	"It's ALWAYS You"

The Headmaster of MacDonald Hall looked with cold, one might almost say _fishy_ eyes at the boy  
seated on the uncomfortable hardwood bench.

"Well, young man, you've had quite a busy day, haven't you? First, there was my underwear hanging from the  
flagpole. Then there was the alarm clock hidden in the classroom, and set to ring so that your algebra class was  
dismissed fifteen minutes early. And finally," the Headmaster continued, "we had the gelatin in the bathtubs. Quite  
a bit of mischief for one boy to cause in one day, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir," the boy conceded, "but how did you know it was me?"

"Because," the Headmaster answered, "it's _always_ you."

########################

"I do _not_ know what to do about that boy," the Headmaster complained to his wife.

"Oh," she soothed him, "there really wasn't any harm done."

"I suppose you are right," the Headmaster admitted. "Let's just hope that he will outgrow  
his mischievous tendencies."

"Someday," the Headmaster's wife mused "that boy might even be the Headmaster of the school."

The Headmaster shook his head in disbelief.

William Sturgeon, Headmaster of MacDonald Hall?

Such a thing could never happen.


End file.
